He Had a Family
by Sanji'sLady-Swan
Summary: This is based off a doujinshi i saw on youtube about luffy after Ace's death. I changed the ending a little though. Hope you enjoy!


**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE**

**This is just a one shot I got motivated to do by a doujinshi i saw on Youtube. Its set at the time Luffy is on the island of women after Ace's death.**

Luffy's little legs struggled to keep up with the two figures in front of him. No matter how hard he always tried his two big brothers were always making their way in front of him with ease while Luffy struggled behind them. He was stuck staring at the back of their heads all the time.

His little foot got caught on something on the forest floor, tripping him. His face hit the ground hard. It hurt a lot but the raven haired boy lifted his head and laughed.

His brothers were already out of sight...

Luffy felt tears well up in his big eyes. Of coarse they wouldn't have waited for him... If they even noticed. He was always holding them back after all. He lifted himself up and sat back on his knees. He couldn't help the little sob that broke free and the tears that flowed down his cheeks. All he could do was stare down at the ground and cry.

Then two hands appeared in front of his face. Luffy looked up to see Sabo and Ace holding their hands out to him. Sabo smiled down at him.  
"Don't just sit there in a stupid way, C'mon!"  
Ace was giving him his usual annoyed look.  
"Don't cry like a baby!"

Luffy's eyes widened before he was beaming up at them.  
"O-Okay!"  
He took their hands and they tried to lift him up but the boy;s arms stretched, causing the two older boys to fall back. Luffy Laughed.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot!"  
Ace tried to frown but couldn't help the small grin.  
"You're strange Luffy..."  
"With this power I will become the King of the Pirates! And the two of you will join my crew!" Luffy stated proudly. Sabo and Ace simultaneously yelled "No Way!"  
Luffy was shocked.  
"What!? But we're family!"  
Then his voice lowered.  
"My family..."

* * *

Now Luffy was sitting alone on the cold, hard ground, staring down at his bandaged hands that were once held by his two big brothers.

_I had a family..._

He clenched his hands into fists as tears once again began to stream down his face and fall onto his hands, soaking the white bandages.

_That can't be true._

_How could I lose them?_

Ace had always told him not to cry like a baby but he just couldn't help it! It hurt so much!

_Ace..._

The tears wouldn't stop...

_Damn!_

He curled in on himself and let the powerful sobs rock his body.

_Why Can't I be stronger!?_

_I'm weak!_

His heart clenched painfully.

_Ace... Sabo..._

_I'm Sorry._

Another sob.

_It's all my fault._

_I have lost everything!_

_Why!?_

_Ace!_

_Why couldn't I protect you?! _

_Ace?_

_..._

_I need you..._

He was on his knees now, screaming up to the heavens.  
"Ace! Please come back to me!"  
Then he fell... And darkness overtook him. But even after sleep had finally taken him, he still mumbled Ace's name and his dreams were filled with visions of his big brother happy and alive... 

* * *

The sound of footsteps woke Luffy, making his eyes shoot open. The sight he saw in front of him was unbelievable! It was Ace.  
"Luffy, you never change. You alwys cry like a baby."  
Ace smiled.  
"As you can see, I'm alive Luffy... There is no reason to cry anymore."  
His voice was soft and caring.

Luffy stared up at his brother, much like that time they were kids.  
"Missed me?"  
Before he knew it, Luffy's arm shot out and he embraced his brother.  
"Ace!"  
Ace chuckled warmly and hugged Luffy back.  
"Yes, It's me... Who would take care of my little brother if i died?"  
Luffy hugged him tighter, never wanting to let go.  
"Thank you Luffy. For trying to save me... Thank you..."  
He held his little brother close.  
"I'm proud and very impressed. You became really strong!"  
Luffy sobbed into his brother's shoulder as Ace pet the back of his head comfortingly.  
"Ace! I thought I lost you forever!"  
"You will never lose me Luffy..."

* * *

Luffy's eyes flew open. He was still lying on the cold ground... The warm embrace of his brother gone.

_No..._

Tears welled up in his dark eyes.

_It couldn't have been a dream!_

He sat up quickly and yelled his brother's name hoping he would be there but knew he wouldn't be. There was only silence. He was still alone... The tears spilled over.

I have lost you...

Ace is Dead...

My brother is really...

Gone.

Fat tears rolled down the captain's face onto the ground.

_This can't be happening!_

"Damn! I'm so weak! Why can't I be stronger!"  
He knew yelling wouldn't do anything but he couldn't keep it in.

_Ace is dead because of me!_

He slammed his fists on the ground.

_It's all my fault, Ace..._

"Ace... I'm sorry that I'm weak..."

_I'm Sorry..._

* * *

Looking back on it today, Luffy likes to believe Ace's spirit had shown up to be his big brother one last time in his dream... And every now and again, though Luffy had trouble remembering them, Ace would appear in his dreams to make sure his little brother was ok... Luffy was definitely not alone.

**TT^TT That was sad! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! (even though it was depressing) Please review! And I will take prompts for other story ideas for One Piece ^_^ Just PM me. **


End file.
